Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to resource utilization and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for monitoring a service-oriented architecture in a load-balanced environment.
History of Related Art
Services in the service-oriented architecture (SOA) world are often deployed, for example, on thousands of servers and handle millions of transactions per day. Providing a holistic view into the health and performance of SOAs is technically difficult due to the sheer number and diversity of applications calling SOA services, the overall number of transactions, and other factors.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.